


Pink Kryptonite.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Becalamity one shots. [4]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when both Calamity and Beca are injected with Pink Kryptonite will their friends be able them before it's too late.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell
Series: Becalamity one shots. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Pink Kryptonite.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Becalamity one shot fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Over in Spain it's the second of the USO tour after the first night of the tour the Bellas are trying to keep it together after their mess up on the stage the night before and then the 

fire up in Khaled's penthouse over at the other hotel which by the looks everyone is giving them isn't making them any less annoyed by the events of last night and they know 

what is coming when they see Evermoist again mainly two members of the band. One of which Beca can't seem to find herself to stop thinking even if they have only known the 

band for all of a day. But when it comes around to Calamity Beca's been trying to keep her off of her mind but it's not working and she doesn't know why. And she has a feeling 

she might not ever know. Hell she doesn't even know why she feels so weird. Then they see Mark and he walks over to them.)

Mark: You guys are right?  
Chloe: Yeah. How mad is Khaled?  
Mark: He's not.  
Aubrey: You sure about that?  
Mark: No. He's not. Like Theo said last night those bees are dangerous and they have no idea why he even has them.  
Beca: So he's not mad about the room?  
Mark: No. And no worries i'll go and talk to manager of the hotel now i'll find someway of paying for the damage.  
Beca: I'm sure whatever damage was done to the room. Is like pocket change to your family.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Shh that's a secret.

(They start laughing at him then calm down.)

Mark: Don't tell Evermoist. They might want some.

(They continue to laugh at him then calm down again.)

Mark: Anyway. I'm gonna go across the street to the hotel and talk to the manager okay.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: You guys gonna be okay?  
Beca: Yeah. We'll be fine.  
Mark: Okay. Just be careful okay. Don't take what they say seriously. Their not as bad as they make themselves out to be.  
Aubrey: Okay.  
Mark: Okay. 

(Then he walks off to go and talk to the hotel manager at the hotel across the street. As he walks off the other acts from the tour walk out of the building.)

Jeffery: Hey we heard you guys really lit it up last night.

(The other's start laughing as one of the members messes with his Banjo getting both Mark and Oliver to laugh as they walk by them.)

Beca: Ha ha funny guys.  
Jeffery: No but in all seriousness you guys are right.  
Beca: Yeah.

(He nods his head at her as he walks off as the two members they were worried about comes out of the hotel.)

Calamity: Like a phoenix raising from the ashes only a really sad version where there's no Phoenix and just ash.

(Serenity looks at her trying to keep from laughing along with the other two members who walk by them doing the samething. As they walk off Beca looks at them and gets 

annoyed. By this but doesn't say anything as Amy starts doing her fake laugh which gets everyone to look at her funny including both Oliver and Reagan who look at each other as 

Amy starts hacking up which then gets Calamity to move and Beca looks at and smiles a little at her and mouths sorry she nods her head at her as Serenity looks at Amy again. As 

she looks at them.)

Amy: I'm sorry i forgot where we were in the conversation.  
Reagan: Oh boy.  
Serenity: Next time you guys wanna try and impress DJ Khaled have some dignity.

(They go to walk off but Beca starts looking around and it doesn't go unnoticed by Serenity who looks her.)

Serenity: Hey you are right?

(Beca looks up at her and nods her head at her.)

Beca: Yeah i'm fine. I mean i was until about five seconds ago.  
Aubrey: What's wrong?  
Beca: I don't know.

(Then Beca stands up and looks around her. Serenity looks at Calamity just as confused so she walks over to her to look her over.)

Calamity: Hey Beca you okay?

(She turns and looks at her realizing how close she is to her grabs her in and kisses her catching her off guard which then results in the other two members of the

band to walk back up to them and laughs along with Serenity.)

Chloe: Oh boy.  
Amy: I wasn't ready for that.  
Emily: I don't think anyone was ready for that.

(As their kissing Calamity pulls away from her and looks at her in shock at what she did.)

Calamity: Uh wow.  
Beca: I'm so sorry i don't know why i did that.  
Calamity: It's okay. Um we'll see you ladies later.  
Beca: Yeah okay.

(She turns and walks off with her bandmates right behind her.)

Amy: What the hell was that?  
Beca: I don't know. I've never done that before.  
Emily: What kissed a girl?  
Beca: No. Although surprised she's a damn good kisser.

(They all look at her and laugh as Beca pulls something out of her pocket and sees what it is.)

Aubrey: What is that?  
Beca: I don't know. I just found it in my pocket.  
Mark: Found what in your pocket?  
Beca: This.

(She shows it to Mark who looks at it.)

Mark: Huh. What's wrong?  
Beca: I just kissed the lead singer of Evermoist.

(Mark looks at her and then to the other girls who nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Uh wow. Okay.  
Beca: Mark I've never just up and kissed someone i barely knew.  
Mark: Never?  
Beca: Never. I don't know what the hell this thing is. But i don't like what it just had me do.  
Mark: How'd she react to it?  
Beca: She was as surprised as i was. After she pulled away i apologized and then she walked off that way.

(He looks off in the direction the Evermoist members went.)

Mark: Uh okay. Well. I'll go and talk to Kara about this okay.  
Beca: Okay. Um i'd go and talk to her again but i'm afraid i'd do it again.  
Mark: Yeah i'd stay clear of Calamity until you're sure you're okay.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Are right why don't you guys go ahead get onto the bus it's time to head out to Italy.  
Beca: Okay. Can you.  
Mark: I will.

(She smiles at him as they grab up their bags and walk off towards the bus. As they walk off both Oliver and Reagan walk up to him and he look at the little pink rock in his hand.)

Reagan: Is that what i think it is?  
Mark: It is. Oliver get a hold of the Legends.  
Oliver: Are right.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: Because i'm pretty sure i know where this rock came from.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Kara!

(She walks over to him and he hands it to her. Seeing it she takes it from him and looks it over.)

Kara: What the hell? How?  
Mark: It was in Beca's pocket.

(She looks at him and then over to Beca whose putting her bag into the baggage hold on the bus once it's in there she bumps into Calamity again and smiles a little at her as she 

walks around her to go and get onto the bus as she gets on Calamity looks around not sure of what to make of what just happened.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: Uh yeah. A little confused. But i'll be fine.  
Serenity: Cal she kissed you.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Serenity: What's so confusing?  
Calamity: We're supposed to be rival's Serenity.  
Serenity: I know that. But still. Cal if this is about Marley.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: She has a little to do with it.  
Serenity: She'd understand if you moved on. Even if it is with the member of the rival group.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I know she would understand. It's just i'm still not ready.  
Serenity: I get it.  
Calamity: Okay. Let's get onto the bus.

(She nods her head at her as they walk over to the door on the bus and walk onto it to get ready to head back to the base to fly out to the next stop on the tour. Back over by Mark 

and the other's.)

Kara: How the hell did it end up in Beca's pocket?  
Mark: That's a very good question. Come on.

(They walk over to the bus and get onto it as they get on Kate looks at Mark. And he walks over to her.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Beca and Calamity.

(She looks over at them.)

Kate: What happened?  
Mark: Beca had pink Kryptonite in her pocket and she kissed Calamity.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: They seem to be doing okay?  
Mark: Yeah their doing just fine but.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I have a real good idea on where it came from.  
Kate: Ray!  
Mark: Ray!

(She looks around annoyed.)

Charity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Charity: Driver said everyone's on board.  
Mark: Are right let's take our seats and get to the next stop on the tour.  
Charity: Okay.

(She walks over to her seat and sits down once she's seated along with everyone else the bus takes off back to the base to head off to the next stop on the tour as it takes off Beca 

keeps thinking back to that kiss she just gave Calamity as she continues to flash back to it she looks out of the window and the fact that she's got that look on her face doesn't go 

unnoticed by Emily who nudges her.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Emily: You are right?

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Beca: Yeah. I'm just freaked out.  
Emily: Why?  
Beca: I just kissed someone we all barely know. And that person just happens to be the lead singer of the rival band.  
Emily: Well she doesn't seem mad about it.  
Beca: Well that's great to hear it really is.  
Emily: She seemed more surprised then anything.

(Beca looks at her and again then looks off.)

Beca: I just.  
Emily: Hey.

(She looks at her.)

Beca: What?  
Emily: I know their the rival band but.  
Beca: I know they quickly went from rival's to worried.  
Emily: Yeah they did. Mainly Calamity she went up to you without even thinking.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: I gotta give her credit on one thing.  
Emily: And that is.  
Beca: At least she walked up to me.  
Emily: Okay.  
Beca: Jesse wouldn't of.  
Emily: Wow.  
Beca: Yeah. 

(She smiles at her as Beca looks back at Calamity whose got her face in her phone feeling someone looking at her she looks up at her and smiles at her as Beca does the 

samething and then looks out of the window. Later over in Rome,Italy over at the hotel the acts are staying at for the night Beca's walking around the floor the

Evermoist members and the other two acts are on as she's walking around someone walks up to her and grabs her once they have her they go into a corner and quickly inject 

something into her neck before she can scream as fast as they inject her is as fast as they run off down the hallway as Beca leans against the door and looks around then she 

walks off down the hallway as she's walking someone else opens their door and grabs her into the room once she's in she closes the door and

pushes her against it.)

Calamity: Hey hey whoa it's just me.

(Beca looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Beca: Oh thank god. I thought someone was dragging me into their room to kill me.

(Then she hits her.)

Calamity: Ow.  
Beca: What the hell Calamity?  
Calamity: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.  
Beca: Well you did.

(She puts her head down trying to keep from getting annoyed at herself.)

Calamity: I'm sorry. I really should of thought this through.  
Beca: Would of helped. What's up?  
Calamity: Why'd you kiss me earlier?

(Beca looks at her and then puts her head down.)

Beca: I honestly have no idea. I mean. I don't know i really don't.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: It's just i was feeling fine we were talking just fine with you and Serenity well you and Serenity were making fun of us actually.

(Calamity looks off and laughs but looks back at her.)

Calamity: Yeah um.  
Beca: We screwed up last night and didn't need it thrown back into our faces. Mainly by four women who think their better then we are.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Calamity: I know i know i'm sorry i mean i can't speak for the other three girls it's just we faught hard to get onto this tour and all it took was one phone call from

Aubrey to her father and you guys were on it.

Beca: I know. I honestly didn't think we'd get invited as fast we did.  
Calamity: Yeah well congrats you guys got in.

(Beca looks at her and then looks off.)

Beca: Look Calamity i know you four faught hard to get onto the tour and i know we didn't really get off on the right foot yesterday when we met.  
Calamity: No you and the other's in your group were fine.  
Beca: Amy!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah. She has a habit of saying things before she really ever thinks about it. And the whole thing with the Riff off yesterday.  
Calamity: That was fun.  
Beca: To you four maybe.  
Calamity: Okay so we used our instruments. Chloe never said we couldn't use them.  
Beca: Yeah i know her and Aubrey never seem to explain the rules well enough to the other acts.  
Calamity: Okay. So next time we do one. No instruments.  
Beca: Would the other three agree to that?  
Calamity: Probably not.

(She laughs at her.)

Beca: Look Calamity.

(She looks at her.)

Beca: I'm sorry about this morning i never should of kissed you.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: You still haven't told me why you did it.  
Beca: I don't really know up until you and Serenity walked out and started talking to us i was fine. And then i started feeling weird.  
Calamity: How weird?  
Beca: Just weird and then you got close enough to where we were inches from each other and i don't know i acted on what i was thinking and kissed you.  
Calamity: Do you regret it?

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: I keep telling myself that i should. But i don't. I really don't.  
Calamity: So if i did it again would you be mad at me?

(Beca grabs her in and kisses her getting her to laugh in it then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I guess not.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it. Out in the hallway the person who injected Beca smiles as they turn and walk off. Over the next several days leading up to 

the final show of the tour. Both Beca and Calamity start acting weird and it doesn't go unnoticed by either one of their group or bandmates who start worrying about them. 

Because everytime both Beca and Calamity see each other they can't seem to keep their hands off of each other and with each time they disappear one of the Evermoist members 

goes to look for them when neither one of them can't find them one of the Bellas goes looking but they even don't have any luck in finding them as both sets of groups starting 

worrying about their friends. The closer both groups grow to each other even with what's going on with Calamity and Beca they do still try to remain rival's but can't seem to do 

that. So they finally decide to go Mark and Kate who have been with them since the tour started as they get up to them.)

Mark: You guys are right?  
Emily: Yeah we're fine.  
Mark: Are you really?  
Serenity: We're worried about Calamity and Beca.

(They both look at them.)

Kate: What about em?  
Cynthia: Their not acting like themselves.  
Mark: How they acting?  
Cynthia: Like they wanna tear each other's cloths off whenever their within an inch of each other.

(Kate looks at her a long with Mark.)

Mark: Aside from the wanting to rip each other's cloths off.  
Serenity: Mark they've both been acting weird. Even after that second night in Italy.  
Mark: How?  
Serenity: Well. I walked out of my room one night and they were both kissing.  
Mark: Kissing?  
Serenity: Yeah. I didn't wanna say anything then because well.  
Mark: No we get it.  
Kate: Did they see you?  
Serenity: No. I quickly went back into my room and i called Vera.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Mark we're all seriously very worried about them.  
Mark: I get it. We'll get to the bottom of it.  
Calamity: Get to the bottom of what?

(They all turn and look at her.)

Serenity: On what the hell is going on between you and Beca Mitchell.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off confused.)

Calamity: What you talking about?  
Serenity: You two have been acting weird lately and you're starting to worry us.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: Nothing's going on between me and Beca Mitchell.  
Charity: Calamity!  
Calamity: There isn't.

(Then Mark notices something in her eyes and looks at Kate.)

Kate: Did her eyes just flash pink?  
Mark: They did. Shit.  
Kate: Oh god.

(She looks at her bandmates as Mark sees Sara then walks over to her as he gets to her along with Kate.)

Mark: Hey.  
Sara: Hey. What's going on?  
Mark: Calamity's eyes just flashed pink and i think you know what i mean by that.  
Sara: She's infected with the Kryptonite.  
Mark: Yeah. And we have a feeling it's not just Calamity.  
Sara: Beca!  
Mark: Yeah. They've noticed them acting weird lately and that Kryptonite isn't helping any.

(Sara looks around annoyed.)

Sara: We've been all over that ship and we haven't been able to locate any Kryptonite anywhere Pink or red.  
Mark: It's gotta be somewhere. Because that stuff isn't going to flush it's self out of their systems.  
Kara: As long as it's in there system.  
Sara: Can it harm them?  
Kara: Well no. But they'll be very horny for each other for the rest of their lives.

(Sara puts her head down as both Mark and Kate look at Kara.)

Kara: I'm an alien that was funny.  
Mark: Oh no it was fucken funny. It's just i never thought you'd use the word horny in anything you say.  
Kara: It was called for. Mainly with what's going on with them.

(He turns and looks at Calamity with her bandmates.)

Mark: We gotta find away to get it out their systems. Because them having all of this sex can't be healthy.  
Kara: It's not actually. In fact if we don't find away to bring it under control.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: It could kill them.

(Mark looks over at her and then looks off worried again.)

Kate: There has to an antidote.  
Kara: If there is. We haven't found it yet.  
Nate: I might of found one.

(They look over at him.)

Sara: What you got?  
Nate: Me and Rory were searching Ray's room on the ship and we found this.

(He hands her the small box and she opens it.)

Kate: Is that?  
Nate: It's pink Kryptonite in liquid form.  
Mark: Think he's the one who did it?  
Sara: I wouldn't put anything past that moron.  
Mark: Find away to make an antidote. we need to get that out of the girls.  
Sara: Will do.

(She turns and walks off to go and get work on trying to figure out how to make an antidote.)

Mark: Why the hell would Ray inject them with that crap?  
Kara: I don't know. But than again like Sara said none of us can ever know what the hell it is he's thinking.  
Mark: Oh boy.

(Later that day Mark and Kate are in the lobby of the hotel talking as Sara walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Sara: Hey we got it.  
Mark: Okay. You guys go find Beca i'll inject this into Calamity.  
Kate: How you gonna do that?  
Mark: Distraction.  
Sara: Her bandmates.  
Mark: Yeah. They keep her talking i can inject her and it should knock it out of her system.  
Sara: Okay.

(Just then the other Bellas and Evermoist members walk up to them.)

Cynthia: We have a problem?  
Mark: What?  
Charity: We can't find Calamity and Beca.  
Mark: What?  
Flo: Beca was with us until we saw Theo and then she was gone.  
Mark: And you haven't seen her since?  
Theo: No.  
Mark: Shit. Okay. Where would they go?  
Cynthia: Well given how they haven't been able to keep their hands off of each other. Lately.  
Mark: Oh god. 

(They rush off to go and find them. Seconds later they find them leaned up against the wall kissing as their kissing both Mark and Sara sneak up on them and quickly but not to 

quick inject them with the antidote which then gets them to back away from each other as they back way they both fall to the floor and Mark quickly picks Calamity up as Theo 

picks Beca up as Serenity opens Calamity's door and they both walk into the room carrying both Calamity and Beca as they get to the bed they lie them both down and then wait 

for the both of them to come too. A few minutes later Beca starts coming too and starts looking around the room as she's looking around shes sits up and then looks next to her 

see Calamity lying there and gets the surprise of her life that is until she looks around the room to see everyone there.)

Beca: what the hell is going on?  
Mark: You don't remember anything?  
Beca: No. What's going on?  
Mark: First off all. What do you remember?  
Beca: The only thing i remember is the second day of the tour i kissed her.  
Mark: Anything else?  
Beca: Yeah when we were in Italy she grabbed me into her room we talked and than after that i blacked out.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sara who looks around annoyed at Ray.)

Mark: Okay um. So you don't remember anything?  
Beca: No. All i know. Oh god.

(Mark looks at her and then looks at Calamity whose also starting to come around and looks at everyone in her room.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. What's going on?  
Mark: What you remember?  
Calamity: Not a whole lot. Other than. I remember the second day of the tour. Me and Serenity were talking to the Bellas and then Beca started acting weird and then she kissed me.

(Beca looks at her as she flashes back to that day. In he memory she grabs Calamity into a kiss then she pulled away from her. End of flashback Beca looks at her.)

Beca: Oh god. Calamity i'm so sorry.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: It's okay. I wasn't mad believe me. I was far from it.  
Mark: What else do you remember?  
Calamity: That same day in Italy i grabbed her into my room to ask her why she kissed me. She hit me which well to be honest i deserved.

(They start laughing then clam down.)

Calamity: We were talking after getting the air cleared on the whole Bellas being added to the tour. I had asked her again why she kissed me.  
Beca: I told her i didn't know and then she had asked if i regretted it.  
Serenity: Did you?  
Beca: I didn't. I know i should of. But i really didn't.

(They look at her and then look back at Calamity.)

Calamity: After that day i'm a complete blank that is until Serenity had asked what was going on between me and Beca.  
Mark: You mean other than the sleeping together.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah. I uh.  
Beca: I uh i gotta go.

(Beca quickly rushes from the room which then gets Chloe to quickly follows after her.)

Chloe: Hey hey Beca.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Beca: I. I don't know what the hell is going to happen now but.  
Chloe: What?  
Beca: Although i don't remember a lot of it.  
Chloe: Hey.  
Beca: I really like her and whoever injected that crap into our systems.  
Chloe: I know.  
Beca: I don't want her and the other members of the band to go back hating us.  
Chloe: They won't.  
Amy: Why wouldn't you want that?  
Beca: Because i know i just said i really like her. But in a lot of other ways.  
Chloe: What?  
Beca: I'm falling in love with her.

(Chloe looks at her along with Amy and Aubrey who look off as Chloe pulls her into a hug getting her to smile a little in it. Back over in Calamity's room she's sitting down on her 

bed looking around as she stands up to go and grab some cloths to change into. Minutes later she comes out of the bathroom changed once she's changed she walks over to the 

couch in her room and sits down annoyed with herself.)

Serenity: Hey.

(She looks up at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Serenity: It's okay if you don't remember what happened between the two of you.  
Calamity: It's not that.  
Serenity: What is it?  
Calamity: It's just i had this image in the back of my mind telling me to try and control what i was thinking or what i was feeling.  
Charity: But.  
Calamity: With whatever the hell it was that was in my system i couldn't think straight. It was like i wanted only one thing.  
Charity: And that one thing was Beca Mitchell?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They look at her and feel bad for her.)

Veracity: What you want us to do Cal?  
Calamity: I don't know. I really don't. I just i wish i knew what the hell it was in our system.  
Mark: It was Kryptonite.

(She looks over at him.)

Calamity: It was what?  
Mark: Pink Krytonite. It's supposed to make you gay for twenty four hours.

(They all look at him as he looks at them and they start laughing.)

Mark: But in your case the only thing it did with you was make you very horny for one Beca Mitchell.

(She puts her head back getting the other's to laugh.)

Sara: Let me guess.  
Mark: Yes Calamity is gay.  
Sara: I figured as much. That just made her gayer.

(They start laughing again then calm down. A couple of nights later in Southern France over at the final venue of the tour. It's the night of the final show of the tour and the big 

live event to which DJ Khaled will announce who will be opening for him on his tour and who gets a music contract with him. Backstage Beca's pasing back and forth worrying 

about her performance and about the woman who up until recently she was sleeping with even i she doesn't remember half of it and unknown to Beca that very woman is thinking 

about the samething and is walking over to her.)

Calamity: Hey.

(Beca turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: I was just coming back here to see how you're doing?  
Beca: Nervous scared.  
Calamity: Why?  
Beca: Because the more i think about it.  
Calamity: We're not mad about Khaled picking you over us.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Really.  
Beca: But i thought.  
Calamity: Me and the girls had a lot of high hopes about us winning. But that kind of fell flat when you and the other Bellas showed up in Spain.

(Beca looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Beca: So you don't.  
Calamity: No. We don't hate you.

(Beca looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Beca: I really am sorry about Spain Calamity.

(She looks at her and laughs as she walks closer to her and looks at her.)

Calamity: I'm not.

(Beca smiles at her.)

Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Really.  
Beca: So you don't regret what was going on between us through out the tour even if we don't remember half of it?  
Calamity: No i don't.  
Beca: Why not?  
Calamity: Because.  
Beca: Because why?  
Calamity: I like you a lot.

(Beca looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Beca: You like me.  
Calamity: I do actually. I mean it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me.

(Beca looks at her and smiles as she does something she's been doing all tour and knows that this time she'll actually remember it and kisses her getting Calamity to smile in it as their kiss continues she deepens it then pulls away from it.)

Beca: I do feel the same way about you.  
Calamity: Good to know.  
Beca: But i more than like you Calamity.

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: How's that?  
Beca: I'm in love with you.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Really.  
Calamity: Well you know what?  
Beca: If you say you don't like me anymore i will hurt you.

(Calamity starts laughing.)

Calamity: I wasn't going to say that.  
Beca: What were you going to say?  
Calamity: I was going to say. I'm in love with you too.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah. Really.

(Beca kisses her again as their kissing Mark walks back and laughs at them as he turns and walks off to let them be alone. Back over by them Calamity pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Can i ask you something.  
Beca: What's that?  
Calamity: I know the sleeping together normally comes after the dates. But.  
Beca: Yes you do.

(Calamity starts laughing again.)

Calamity: Well thank you. But not what i was going to say.  
Beca: Okay i'm sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine. I was going to see if you wanted to get a drink after this and actually to get know each other outside of the bedroom.

(Beca laughs at her.)

Beca: Yeah i'd love to.  
Calamity: Okay good.  
Beca: I'd ask you something else but i think we should do a couple of dates before i ask you that.  
Calamity: No it's okay you can ask.  
Beca: No.  
Calamity: Okay. Fine then i will.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Beca Mitchell will you be my girlfriend?  
Beca: Oh i don't know. I mean we barely know each other.

(Calamity looks off laughing she goes to walk off but Beca grabs her back.)

Beca: Yes i'll be your girlfriend.  
Calamity: Oh good.

(She kisses her again as their kissing Beca smiles in it because she knows she finally found the person who could help her move on with her life even if it took a little pink rock in 

liquid form to do it. And for Calamity she never thought she'd find that person to help her move and little did she know that the person who would help her move on would be the 

member of the rival group. And it all it took for her was a tour and well that little pink rock in a liquid form so for them even though they don't really remember half of the things 

they did while under the influence of it at least they both will remember the tour that helped them find the person to help them move on with their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because to be honest other then Calamity VS Jesse i'm pretty much out of Becalamity idea's. So if you guys have any please feel free to send them my way. Um but other than that. Coming up later will be Blood Oath and if i can manage it i swear will be Reagan Join's the Army so. Stay tuned.


End file.
